deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Animatronics vs. Haruhi and Nagato
The Animatronics vs. Haruhi and Nagato 'is the eighth episode of the second season of Bon's What If? Death Battles, it features The Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's one and two against Haruhi & Nagato from the Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu anime. Description. ''Scott Cawthorn vs. Nagaru Tanigawa! It's the battle of the (shitty) robots & humans! Can Haruhi & Nagato overcome his boredom and take down a gang of killer robots? Interlude. '''Boomstick: Robots, sweet fucking robots, their has been many FUCKING AWESOME robots before, but these are just really fucking weak. Wiz: The Animatronics, a killer group of robots consisting of Freddy Fazbear the leader of the group, Chica, the duck/chicken. Boomstick: Bonnie the bunny, the guitarist of group, Foxy, the one that is everyone's favourite for some reason, their toy counterparts, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and the Mangle. Balloon Boy, who really reminds me of the Villager. Wiz: The Puppet, who is well, a puppet, and Golden Freddy, a rumoured-to-be-hallucination that can crash the game. Boomstick: And who are they going up against? FUCKING HARUHI AND NAGATO FROM SUZUMIYA HARUHI NO YŪUTSU 'OF COURSE!' Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's are job to anylise their weapons armours and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle! The Animatronics. Wiz: The year was 1987, the Chuck-E Cheese Rip-Off named Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened, it was a place of joy in the day, how ever, it wasn't exactly like that in the night..... Boomstick: At night, the animatronics roamed freely, and this wasn't a good thing... (Freddy Jumpscare) Boomstick: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Wiz: The gang from the first game consist of Freddy Fazbear, the leader and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has a microphone which he uses as a weapon some how, Chica can use her beak I guess, and Bonnie can use his guitar. Boomstick: The most dangerous of the original four from the first game is Foxy, since he is much faster and has a proper weapon, his hook, which can freeze people. Wiz: Eh, what? Boomstick: Freddy has also fought off a hoard of enemies using his sword and ninja abilities, and by hyper speeding, shooting energy balls, and turning into his ultimate form, Shadow Freddy. Wiz: What the fu- Boomstick: Chica can also create a shield using her cupcake, and all the animatronics are made out of metal and titanium. Wiz: OK, STOP, JUST STOP! WHERE OH WHERE, ARE YOU GETTING THIS INFORMATION OUT OF?!?! Boomstick: I am getting it from the Official FNAF Manga of course. Wiz: THAT'S FAN-MADE! GRR, the only true thing Boomstick said was that Foxy was the fastest and has a hook, nothing else is true, I mean, how can they be made out of the same thing?! Boomstick: OK OK, Jeez.....The toy counterparts are pretty much the same as the original four, but Mangle doesn't have a hook or eyepatch, also, Toy Chica has no beak and fucking titties! ''' Wiz: And then, there is Balloon Boy. '''Boomstick: You mean the Villager. Wiz: No, I mean Balloon Boy! Anyways, unlike his 'counter part' the Villager, Balloon Boy doesn't kill, in fact, all he does is disable lights and give out balloons. Boomstick: Fucking deadly...He also punches Shrek in the balls. Wiz: And then their is the Puppet, who is well...a puppet. Boomstick: And then their is the hidden animatronic, Golden Freddy, who can litterally make the game crash! Wiz: The animatronics have done some impressive stuff over the years, one of them caused the 'Bite of 87' in where either Foxy, Mangle, or Freddy bit off someone's frontal lobe. Boomstick: The hell is a frontal lobe? Wiz: The...front part of your brain. Boomstick: DAMN! They also have over two weeks of killing experience, this is seriously looking like a curb-stomp. Wiz: Well....here's the thing. The animatronics don't have fighting experience, they literally just make you pass out and put you in a suit and try to shove an endoskeleton up your ass. However, they easily overpower a grown man. They may not be the best fighters, but they are hopefully far from the worst. Boomstick: Question Wizard before we end this anilyse, you have heard that theory that the animatronics are possessed by dead children? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Does that mean the endless amount of porn in the FNAF community is child porn? Golden Freddy: I'm here. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Jesusalejandro.villalbaperales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs